


Unlucky Situation

by Ambenya



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/F, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, but there will be fluff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Luz was a pretty average teenage girl when suddenly her life was turned upside down. After being attacked, Luz finds out that she is now a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Now with the help of Eda, a natural-born vampire, and her new friends, Luz adjusts to her new lifestyle and a new high school.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camila Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this is my first The Owl House multi-chapter fanfic, and I'm pretty excited about it. I will try to update pretty regularly, but my life does get pretty hectic at times. 
> 
> Also, Willow, Gus, and Amity won't appear until a few chapters later, but they will be in this, don't worry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to comment/leave a kudos or both if you want! Thank you all!

Luz wasn’t quite sure how she ended up in the situation she was in. All she remembered was going for a walk in the forest behind her house and being attacked by something. Luz faintly remembered making her way home as fast as possible once whatever it was that assaulted her had decided to leave her alone. Unfortunately, the teenager had gotten bitten and scratched severely. It took her longer than she had expected it to as she limped home bleeding.

“Mija, what happened?!” Her mom said with a look of horror as she ran over to her daughter, who was slumped against the doorframe bleeding heavily.

“Creature… attacked… me… It had… fangs…” Luz said, coughing as she fell into her mom’s arms before passing out.

The next thing Luz knew, she was in a hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of wires and was very sore. She barely turned her head and saw her mom start to wake up in the chair next to her bed.

Seeing Luz awake caused Camila to wake up right away. She quickly told the nurse before returning to Luz’s bedside.

“Oh, Mija, I’m so glad you’re awake! You’ve been asleep for about a day now. Do you remember anything? How are you feeling? I was so worried I would lose you.” Camila said quickly as she checked back over her daughter.

Noticing her mom had tears in her eyes, Luz felt like she had to say something to let her mom know she was okay.

“I’m okay, Mom. A little sore, tired, and kinda thirsty, but other than that, I’m okay,” Luz gave her mom a reassuring smile before continuing. “All I remember is being attacked by something, running home, and passing out shortly after. What exactly happened?” She asked her mom.

Camila gave Luz a sad smile but for replying, “Let’s just wait for the doctor. He’ll be here a minute now and explain everything.”

Luz didn’t like the look her mom was giving her but decided to listen to her mom. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait for the doctor very long.

“Hello, Ms. Luz Noceda. It’s good to see you’re awake and seem to be doing well. I’m Doctor Amanita. Do you remember what happened?” The doctor asked with a gentle smile as he sat in a chair nearby.

Luz told the doctor what she had remembered about the attack and how she was feeling. She was starting to feel increasingly thirsty and a little warm.

Doctor Amanita wrote something down before he looked at Luz and Camila with a grave expression. “Well, given what you and your mother had told me as well as the results of the tests that we did when you got here, I have something serious to tell you.”

Luz stiffened, _‘What tests? What kind of tests did they give me? What is going on?’_ Luz thought as she felt herself start to panic and sweat.

“When you got here, Ms. Luz, you were bleeding a lot. We weren’t sure if you would make it at one point. However, once you were cleaned up, we noticed your wounds were healing fast. When your mother informed us of you being attacked by a creature of some sort, we did a few tests. What we found was interesting, to say the least.” Doctor Amanita said, taking a breath as he prepared himself to break the news to the teenager.

“Your tests showed us that you’re no longer human.” The doctor said as he looked into the teenager’s eyes.

Luz’s heart dropped into her stomach. What did he mean no longer human? It had to be a joke. Luz turned to look at her mom, who was looking down, unable to meet her daughter’s gaze as she squeezed Luz’s hand. Seeing her mom’s reaction made Luz realize that it wasn’t a joke.

“But… If I’m not human then, what am I?” Luz asked as she took a shaky breath.

Doctor Amanita took another deep breath before he answered the question. “It seems that you are now a vampire and werewolf hybrid.”

Luz sharply breathed in before giving the doctor a confused look.

“What? How is that possible? Vampires and werewolves don’t exist, right? I don’t understand at all… How did this happen?” Luz rambled as she felt herself start to panic, and tears began to swell in her eyes.

Doctor Amanita gave Luz an understanding look. “I can assure you that they exist; they just prefer to stay hidden for reasons. It seems that you were attacked by a hybrid, and they turned you into a hybrid as well. I know this will be a major change for you and your mother, but I’m sure you two can overcome this. I’ll leave you two alone, so you can get some rest. Feel free to tell the nurse if you need anything.”

With those last words, the doctor left Luz and her mom alone. It didn’t take long before Luz felt tears fall down her cheeks. In just twenty-four hours, Luz’s entire life was turned upside down. Camila did the only thing she could think to do and held her daughter as the teenager cried her heart out.

The mother and daughter stayed like that for a few minutes before Luz calmed down enough to be able to talk.

“Mom, did you know those kinds of creatures existed?” Luz asked as her mother continued to hold her.

“Well... Yes, I did… As a nurse, I’ve worked on plenty of patients who are not human.” Camila answered Luz’s question with a sigh.

Luz pulled away and laid back down as she looked at her mom, “What are they like? Are they like how the stories make them seem?”

Camila smiled softly at Luz and shook her head. “They’re just like everyone else. There are good ones and bad ones, just like humans. I know this is scary cariño, but this won’t change how I see you in any way. You’ll always be my sweet child.”

“Thanks, mom. I’m glad I have you here to help.” Luz said with a tired smile.

“Of course, Mija. How about you get some rest, and we can talk about this later?” Camila asked as she noticed Luz starting to fall asleep.

“That sounds like a great idea. Te quiero, Mami.” Luz said before she fell asleep exhausted from everything that just happened.

“Te quiero, cariño. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Camila said as she looked at Luz with a tired smile of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting out of the hospital, Luz's mom introduces the young hybrid to Eda Clawthorne, a natural-born vampire who has been asked by Camila to teach Luz how to live as a hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!  
> I'm glad so many people have enjoyed reading this. I know it's been a while since I posted the first chapter, but here's chapter two finally!  
> I hope you all enjoy it, and I appreciate all the comments/kudos I receive, so feel free to leave them if you want.  
> Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr at https://ambenya.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you all!

Thankfully, Luz was let out of the hospital a day later after the doctors and nurses made sure she was doing fine. Luz was glad to finally be home after staying cooped up in a hospital room. It was late in the afternoon, and Luz was lying on her bed re-reading her favorite The Good Witch Azura book when her mom called for her.

“Hey Mija, can you come to the living room for a minute? There’s someone here I would like you to meet.” Her mother shouted from the stairs.

“I’ll be right there, Mom,” Luz shouted back as she got up and began walking down the stairs. She could hear her mom talking to what sounded like another woman.

Luz was a little worried about being around someone else besides her mom. She was still feeling thirsty, and no matter how much water she drank, it wasn’t quenching her thirst. Every person Luz had passed smelled different than usual and made her even thirstier. She had also started to notice that her hearing was getting better.

“So, what did you need my help with, Camila? It sounded pretty important.” The unknown woman asked Luz’s mom.

“It is important. You were the only person I could think of to help us in this situation. I’ll explain more when Luz gets in here.” Camila said, waiting for Luz.

“So, Mom, who did you want me to meet?” Luz asked as she walked into the living room to see the woman her mom was talking to.

The woman looked to be in her 50s with long and poofy grey hair. Luz noticed she was taller than both her and her mom and was very pale, and had a golden fang poking from her upper lip.

“Luz, this is Edalyn Clawthorne. She’s a vampire. Edalyn, this is my daughter, Luz. She was recently turned into a vampire and werewolf hybrid. I was hoping you might be able to help her adjust.” Camila said, introducing the two.

Eda looked Luz up and down before grinning, her sharp canines even more noticeable. “Ah, I thought I smelled a newly turned vampire, but I’m surprised to learn you’re a hybrid. Anyway, please call me Eda. It’s nice to meet you, Luz.”

“Uh, it’s nice to meet you as well, Ms. Eda. So, does this mean you will help?” Luz asked, excited to meet a real vampire.

“Sure, I’ll help, but first, I bet you’re thirsty. Here have this.” Eda said as she handed Luz a strawberry soda that she seemed to pull out of nowhere.

“Thanks, but I don’t think it will help much…” Luz said as she took the drink from the older woman.

“Trust me, it will help more than you think,” Eda said with a smirk.

Luz shrugged before opening the bottle and taking a drink. As soon as the liquid hit her tongue, Luz found herself chugging the whole thing. Luz took a few gasps of breath before giving a sheepish smile when she was done.

“Sorry, I guess I was thirstier than I thought…” Luz chuckled while rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s fine, kid. They probably gave you something to help with the bloodthirst in the hospital, but now that you’re out, you have to find your own source.” Eda said with a reassuring smile.

“Wait, does that mean I have to… hunt people for their blood?” Luz asked as she realized what Eda seemed to be implying.

Eda looked at Luz and Camila, who were both looking at her with concerned faces. Unable to help herself, Eda began laughing hard while clutching her stomach.

“Oh, god, no! Jeez, you really are a baby vampire!” Eda said as she tried catching her breath.

Luz’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She knew her knowledge was limited, but she didn’t think it was unreasonable to assume something like that.

“Well, what is she supposed to do then? Since you are the expert here.” Camila asked as she glared at Eda.

Eda took a few more breaths before speaking. “Ah, sorry, it’s just that it’s been a while since something made me laugh so hard. Anyway, look at the bottle I gave you. You see that little symbol?”

Luz looked as the older vampire pointed toward the small box with what looked like fangs in the center of it at the bottle's bottom.

“Well, that means it has either blood or an alternative to it. Also, if it’s red, there is a good chance that it will have that little symbol.” Eda said with a smile to Luz and her mom.

“Huh, how did I never notice that?” Luz asked herself before she looked back up to Eda.

“That’s because you never had to look for it before. Anyway, I hope you feel a little better now.” Eda said as she patted Luz on the head.

“Much better! Thank you!” Luz said with a bright smile.

“Anytime, kid. I know you were kind of thrust into the world with no prior knowledge. You have a lot to learn, but I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” Eda gave Luz a reassuring smile.

Camila looked at the two with a sad smile and sighed before speaking up. “Actually, Eda, I wanted to ask you a serious question.”

“Yes, Camila?” Eda said, turning her attention to the shorter woman.

“Do you think it would be best if Luz lived with you and switched schools? I just worry that she might be in danger here and the school she goes to won’t be very accommodating of her current situation.” Camila asked the vampire, her voice thick with concern. The teenager frowned at what her mom was asking.

 _‘Does Mom not want me around anymore since I’m not human anymore?’_ Luz’s heart broke at that thought. It wasn’t like she cared about switching schools since she didn’t have any friends and was bullied, but she really didn’t want to separate from her mom.

Eda took a moment to think about what Camila had asked. It was true that Luz living with her mom could put her and others in danger. She knew Camila and that she cared for her daughter more than anything else in the world. She would do what she thought would be in Luz’s best interest before her own feelings got in the way. Even if that meant sending her away to live with a vampire.

“Admittedly, yes. I believe Luz would be safer living with me while she adjusts to life as a hybrid. It would also be safer for others in case she loses control. Also, I know a school that would be very accommodating of her circumstances. I know the principal and could talk to him about the situation.” Eda said in a serious tone looking at Camila.

Camila nodded before turning to Luz, “Well, I guess you should head upstairs and pack some things, Luz.”

“But Mom, I don’t want to leave you here… Can’t I just transfer schools and continue to live here?” Luz pleaded with her mom to let her stay.

“Luz, querida, it’s for the best… I don’t want you to leave either, but I won’t be able to help as much as Eda. I promise I will visit you when I have day-offs, and you can message me whenever you want.” Camila told her daughter as she looked into her eyes with understanding.

The teenager saw tears form in her mom’s eyes and understood that her mom was doing this because she thought it would be the best for Luz.

“Okay, Mama, I understand… I’ll go pack,” Luz said, giving her mom a small smile before walking to the stairs.

“No need to rush, kid. I’ll come back tomorrow to pick you up. One more night with your mom won’t hurt anything.” Eda said, with a look of understanding.

Luz gave Eda a thankful smile, “Thanks, Eda. I might as well start packing now before I forget to.” With that, Luz made her way upstairs to her room.

After they watched Luz go back upstairs, the adult turned to each other. “Thank you, Eda. It really means a lot to me that you’re doing this and for giving me one last night with Luz. I really appreciate all the help.” Camila said softly with a smile.

“Ah, don’t mention it. It’s the least I can do for all the help you have done for me. Anyway, I better get going before King or Hooty try to burn the house down again. I’ll come by around noon tomorrow to pick up Luz. I’ll see you tomorrow, Camila.” Eda shrugged before turning and walking with Camila toward the door.

“Okay, see you tomorrow, Eda,” Camila said as she opened the door and waved as Eda left.

Camila closed the door and turned to look at the clock noticing that it was about six o’clock in the evening. She hadn’t realized how much time had passed while Eda was there. She decided to go upstairs to check on her daughter and see what the teenager might want for dinner.

Luz had already started packing clothes and some of her books. She was debating which art supplies to bring with her when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” The teenager called out, knowing that it was just her mom.

Camila opened the door and poked her head in, and smiled. “Hey, cariño, I was just coming to check and see what you wanted to eat for dinner.”

“Hmm, can we have Chimichurri Sandwiches?” The teenager asks with a small smile.

“Of course, querida. Do you want your usual?” Camila asked in return.

“Yes, thank you, Mama,” Luz said as she got up and hugged her mother, who returned it.

“Anytime. Well, I better go and get those, and when I get back, we can even watch one of the animes you’re always telling me about.” Camila said as she pulled away and patted her daughter’s head.

Luz’s eyes lit up when she heard her mom say that. “Really?! Oh, you’re going to love Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood! I’ve been dying to show it to you for a while now.” Luz exclaimed as she began bouncing up and down.

Camila giggled at her daughter’s excitement, “Okay, Luz. I’ll be back as soon as I can. You just finish packing, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Roger that, Mom! I’ll even remember to pack the essentials, which I’ll grab right now before I forget. Te quiero, Mama.” Luz said before she ran past her mom to the bathroom to grab her stuff from there.

“Te quiero, Luz. I’ll see you when I get back.” Camila said before she made her way back downstairs, grabbed her car keys, and left to get their dinner.

Luz heard the door shut as she continued to gather everything she might need. She had grabbed most of it and took it to her bag to pack. Luz was thankful that she had decided to take a shower as soon as she got home and wouldn’t have to worry about waiting until after she did and potentially forgetting it all the next day.

The only thing that she had left to get was her toothbrush. As she grabbed her toothbrush, which had Azura on it, she happened to see her reflection in the mirror and stopped.

“Huh, I guess vampires can see their own reflection… I wonder how sharp my teeth are now.” Luz said to herself before she leaned closer toward the mirror and opened her mouth wide. The teenager couldn’t help but notice her canines were a little sharper than before she had turned.

 _‘That’s so cool! I wonder if I can make them sharper. Maybe if I think of something that makes me thirsty…’_ Luz thought before she tried to imagine something that would help. The first thing that came to her mind was the drink that Eda had given her. As she remembered the taste of it, she noticed that her teeth got sharper.

“Woah! I can’t believe that worked! I wonder what I could do to make the werewolf in me come out, though.” Luz thought out loud to herself again before shrugging. “Oh well, I should finish before I get too distracted.”

The teenager made her way back to her room and sat back down in front of her luggage. As she started packing again, Luz made her way over to her bookshelf to decide what books to bring. She already knew she would take all her Azura books but figured she might as well take along a few others just in case when one book, in particular, caught her eye.

It was her yearbook from the previous year. Luz, despite her better judgment, grabbed and opened the book. She hadn’t looked at it since the day she had brought it home. Luz had been upset since barely anyone had signed it.

Luz’s eyes fell on a photo of the popular girl group that had bullied her. Suddenly Luz felt a growl leave her throat. She quickly shut the book and put it back in its spot on the bookshelf with a shocked look.

“I guess I figured out how to get the werewolf in me to come out…” Luz said with a nervous chuckle before she quickly finished packing.

It wasn’t that long after that her mom got home and called for her to come down to the kitchen for dinner.

The mother and daughter spent the night enjoying their food and watching anime in the living room. Luz was happy that she got to spend time with her mom before Eda came and got her the next day.

It was after midnight when Luz started to fall asleep on the couch. Camila smiled softly at the teenager. It reminded her of when Luz was a little kid and would force herself to stay awake so they could spend time together.

“Luz, cariño, why don’t you go on to bed? You have a big day tomorrow, and a good night’s rest will do you good.” Camila asked as she shook Luz awake.

Luz rubbed her sleepy eyes and stretched. She wanted to stay awake, but she knew that her mom was right.

“Okay, good night, Mami,” Luz said as she got up before giving her mom a hug.

“Good night, mija.” Camila returned the hug with a caring smile.

Luz pulled away, gave her mom a tired smile, and made her way upstairs to her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled in bed. It wasn’t long after that Luz fell asleep dreaming about what the next day will bring.


End file.
